Forgotten Promise
by RinnyRinRinArmy
Summary: Len's got a normal life. At least, it was normal until a new student transfers. Len's been having flashbacks of a girl and a forgotten promise back at his childhood and he begins to think the new student have something to do with it. WARNING: Crud humor, very perverted jokes.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID**_

* * *

_**{Hey, hey, the next time we meet, I swear I'll be so pretty that you'll like me even more!}**_

* * *

_"Hwaa... Hwaaa!" I heard the sound of crying. A little girl's crying, someone whom I was very close with. I followed the sound, passing trees and grass. I thought it was a little bit silly, lost in the same hill we went to every day. But I searched for her anyways.  
_

_Then I found a deep hole, deep enough for someone my-sized to fall and get stuck. I doubted myself a little, thinking whether the person I was looking for was stuck inside or not. I ended up peeking down, realizing there was no harm in doing so. Sure enough, a pair of adorable, teary eyes stared back at me. "L-Len..."_

_"Honestly..." I mumbled, pulling her up. She pouted and stood in front of me, wiping the invisible dust off her dress. "Didn't you say you were manly and didn't need any help whatsoever? Not to mention you got lost in the same hill we go to every day! Every day."_

_"Hey, don't talk to me like I'm a kid!" She turned to me, pouting and crossing her arms at the same time. I noticed the bruises on her knees and face. Just how long was she stuck down there? I knew I should've went here right after they said she wasn't home today. "But you are a kid."_

_"You're the same age as me!" She said in her defense, crossing her arms. I sighed and ruffled her hair. "Sure,-"_

* * *

"The heck..." I yawned, rubbing my eyes. The heck was that dream. And I didn't get her face either. Her face... And her name... What are they? Oh well. It probably was just a little shred of my imagination. Now I'm imagining little girls like a pedophile? I really need something to do with my life.

"Good morning, Len!" My mother, Lily bursted trough the door. She threw a bucket of icy water at me. "Wh-What the heck?!"

"..."

"..."

"Oh." She put her hand on her chin in deep thought. "You're awake."

"Of course I am!" I said in my defense, covering my now see-trough pants with my blanket. Lily's eyes trailed off from my eyes to my, erm... Blanket and smirked. She had a creepy face while sneaking to me, trying to take the blanket from me. "Ara, ara... Len... What's that?"

"You pervert, Mom!" I said, blushing. I struggled to try to keep my blanket, but the thing was, Lily had arms of steel. Honestly, mothers aren't supposed to be like that! Soon enough, my blanket was almost taken, so I did some quick thinking. "G-Go make out with Dad or something!"

Bullseye.

Lily's face turned red as she let go of my blanket. She covered her face in embarrasment and started walking out of the room. As the door closed with a soft 'click', I heard her mumble, "How embarrasing..."

Me? Embarrasing? SHE'S embarrasing.

Should I take a shower? But I just got thrown a bucket of icy water! Doesn't that count as a shower? Do I stink? I smelled my armpit, and all I could smell was... Sheer awesomeness. So I decided not to take a shower.

I decided to simply change to my usual school uniform and head downstairs.

"Oh, Len!" Lily said, putting some eggs to my plate that already had a few strips of ham. I sat at my seat and began eating my breakfast. I noticed Dad wasn't in the room. "Dad went to work already." Lily said, answering my unasked question.

"You should become an esper, Mom." I joked a little, to which Lily responded with a giggle.

My mind trailed off to my little dream. It was blurry, and at the same time clear. I could also hear my own thoughts. As if they were a memory of mine, not a little piece of fantasy. I wish I could've seen her face. Or name. Or whatever. But that's if she's real. I wonder if I had a childhood friend.

"Yes, you had one." Lily said, burning toast-probably for her own breakfast. My eyes averted to the other side of the room. "Did I say that outloud?" I wandered outloud.

"I forgot what her name was, though." Lily continued, completely ignoring my thought. Or maybe she just didn't hear it. I wasn't the loudest kid in class. "However, she was very cute and shy. Both your Dad and I liked her very much and wished she'd become your bride in the future."

"H-Hey!"

"However, she moved away. Probably when you were around 11. You were really frustrated when she left. You locked yourself in your room for a really long time that we had to actually call a psychatrist to get you out." Lily giggled.

"... Were we really close?" I asked.

"Yeah." Lily said. She put her plate in front of me and sat down. I looked down on my plate and headed to the sink to wash it. Lily must have noticed I was somehow disappointed and said, "I'm sorry I'm not a lot of help. But remember what I said? She was very shy, so she looked down a lot, very hard for me and your dad to see her eyes or anything else."

Lily started eating her breakfast and soon enough it was awkward for me. I took my bag and quickly headed to the door. "Errr... Off I go~?" I said and without any reply I closed the door behind me.

* * *

"Good morning, Class." Luka-sensei went in and sat on the teacher's desk in front of class. Rinto yawned and stared into space, probably bored like sh*t. Rinto, after all, was really smart. A genius. He was just too lazy to do anything about it. Kaito, on the other hand, had a pathetic-no, hopeful look on his eyes as he started to focus at Luka-sensei... Or her boobs. Who knows? "Good mor-"

"Morning, My Darling Luka-chan!" Gakupo-sensei, our music teacher barged into our room. His face was shining. He took out a bag of eggplants and smiled. Handing over the bags to Luka-sensei, he said, "I see your boobs are as juicy as-"

*smack*

Luka-sensei hit Gakupo-sensei and he fainted. Luka-sensei threw his bags of eggplants out the window and put Gakupo-sensei's 'body' outside. She shut the door closed and again, stood in the back of the teacher's desk. "You never saw, heard, or smell anything. That never happened. Understand?!" She slammed the table.

"Y-Yes..." The entire class sweatdropped.

"Now that that's done and over with, we have a transfer student. Come on in, Rin!" Luka-sensei had an angelic smile on her face-making it hard for us students to believe what just happened earlier.

"Yes, Luka-sensei!" A cheerful voice answered. The door sled open. Rinto stopped daydreaming and paid attention to our transfer student. Kaito had a shocked look on his face with an epic nosebleed. Confused by both of my friends' reactions, I turned to the front.

A girl was standing beside Luka-sensei, smiling happily. She had beautiful aquamarine eyes that sparkled. Somehow, what struck me was how _familiar_ and _nostalgic_ it looked. Her soft, peachy lips that looked moist fit with her beautiful, fair skin. A tint of pink spread on her chubby cheeks, making her look even cuter. Her beautiful, sunflower-golden hair only reached her shoulders, but the sun made it shone amazingly. She had clips to prevent her hair from falling to her eyes. A giant bow was placed on her head, giving her a childish, energetic aura.

She was really cute. Both guys and girls had pinks on their cheeks. "K-KAWAII!" The class cheered.

"Eh?" The girl tilted her head innocently, making her even more cuter. The guys' face grew redder-if that's a word. Luka-sensei gestured for her to simply continue. Rin nodded and grinned. "Ohaiyo, minna~! My name is Kagane Rin and I'm new in town! Please treat me well!"

"All right. Any questions?" Luka-sensei said, probably also a little bit charmed by Rin. Some students raised their hands. "Okay!"

"Are you a half?" A girl asked. Rin shooked her head and showed a peace sign. "Both parents are from Japan, and I'm born and raised in Japan."

"What are your three sizes?" A random guy asked. Rin gasped and looked at her chest. It was _flat_. Her face grew red and she glared at the boy. She covered her boobs protectively. "Th-That's just really offensive! I-I'm still growing, you know!"

"All right, you perverted little psychos~!" Luka-sensei had an angelic smile on her face, regardless of what she just said. The guy who just asked for Rin's three sizes had a terrified look on his face. "Rin, go sit wherever's empty. Miyaku, I have a little present for you. Teehee~!"

"E-EH?! But Sensei, I was just-" Miyaku said. What he really should've done was begging in his knees for mercy. Luka-sensei acted as if he didn't say anything and dragged him out of the class. A scream was heard and I could've sworn there were _blood_ on the window.

I averted my eyes from the door and my gaze landed on Rin's. From the look of it, she was averting her eyes too. The moment our eyes met, her eyes widened a little. I just sat there in silence. I wanted to ask a lot of things, but I ended up like that. After a few seconds, Rin averted her eyes. What was that all about?

"Why don't you just sit at Miyaku's seat?" A girl asked, pointing at Miyaku's seat. It was a bit offending, since the seat next to mine was empty too. Maybe she was suggesting for Miyaku to sit there? "I-I can't do that! Miyaku's-"

"Miyaku will probably end up in a hospital and, no, Luka-sensei won't end up getting lectured since every teacher or staff here hates that little pervert. And of course, when he comes back, he can just sit next to Len." Gumi Megpoid, a girl at my class said, pointing at me. The class ended up in silence. "You just don't want to sit next to Miyaku." Rinto stated.

"SHUT UP!"

"... Are you sure it's okay?" Rin looked nervous, fiddling with her fingers. Gumi laughed and started walking next to her. She took Rin by the hand and literally sat her down at the chair next to her. Gumi put Miyaku's stuff next to me and smiled at Rin. "Of course it's okay!"

"I'm Gumi, by the way." Gumi handed her hand, to which Rin smiled and took. "That blue-haired idiot ogling at you over there it's called BAKAito-" "Hey! It's Kaito!" "You see that blond daydreamer over there? His name is Rinto, my, he looks like you! Also, that blond shota that has a lot of fangirls over there is Len. You can figure out the others yourself, I'm too lazy to."

"GUMI!" The students complained. One by one, they started introducing themselves to Rin, who welcomed them all delightfully. Our eyes met once more, but she quickly turned her gaze away again.

"All right, all right. Heh-heh. If you talk with her too much, you'll turn her into one of you." Luka-sensei magically popped at the class. She sneaked a glance at Kaito. The said blue-haired man roared in defense. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"So anyway, today is the day. I'll pair you guys up and you and your team-mate shall finish the puzzle as soon as possible." Luka-sensei ignored Kaito. She picked up her 'Teacher's Book of Fabulousness That Children Must Not Know' and began mentioning names one after another. Gumi got paired with Kaito, and the others, well, I didn't care enough to listen.

"-and lastly Len and Miyaku." Luka-sensei said. She looked at the class and put her hand under her chin. "Ah, yes. I ****** Miyaku earlier and he got ****** and of course Len can't do it on his own. Hmm..."

How the heck did it got censored?!

"Len, you're with Rin." I think I choked on air. Yes, I know that's probably not possible but how should I know?! I'm not the one writing this darn fanfiction, right, SKYE?! ... Crap, CRAP, _I'M SORRY I'M SORRY._

Then suddenly all was black.

* * *

My eyelids opened to see a pair of mischievous aquamarine eyes staring back at me. On a closer look, the owner of those eyes was frowning. It was the one and only Rin Kagane. "W-WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" I screamed.

Rin slapped me.

It hurt.

I rubbed my now red-cheeks as Rin shh-ed. I looked around me. We were at the school's infirmary, yes, a good reason to shut up. But the only person there WAS US so the point of shutting up IS... Nothing! "WHY ARE YOU SHUTTING ME UP?! WE'RE THE ONLY PEOPLE HERE!"

"There you go again. Screaming with that high-pitched, girly voice of yours." Rin magically drank a tea that popped out of nowhere. She stood up and screamed back, "MY EARS ARE BLEEDING!"

I blinked. "YOUR VOICE ISN'T ANY BETTER AND I DON'T SEE BLOOD FROM YOUR EARS!" I screamed matter-of-factly.

"MY VOICE IS 10.000 TIMES MORE EPIC THAN YOURS AND IT WAS A METAPHOR, GENIUS!"

"Ha-ha! As if! And thank you." I smiled thankfully.

"Pssh! It's true! Also... Get the sarcasm, dumbass."

I blinked a few times. It was the first time a girl insulted me. A girl, insulting ME. ME, THE Len Kagamine! Master of Sexyness. The Man who A Lot of Girls Fell For! I stared in disbelief at the girl standing in front of me. The Rin Kagane who looked really, really cute and nice when she transferred suddenly turned into this... This _man-woman-thing_. Rin growled. "What's the matter?! No comeback? What a pussy."

"You blond beelzebub!"

"Cowardly scaredy-cat!"

"That's the same thing, you-Wait. Why, WHY am I a scaredy-cat?!" I defended myself, glaring at Rin. Rin scuffed. She crossed her arms across her chest turned away from my gaze, her bow bouncing as she did so. "Because, Len, after nothing-ABSOLUTELY NOTHING happened-except Luka-sensei announcing you and I will work together, you screamed, 'SKYE-SAMA IS AMAZING AND I SHALL NOT DEFY HER WORDS EVER AGAIN' and fainted."

All right. _1\. DO NOT MESS WITH SKYE._ OR AT LEAST NOT HERE, FOR SHE CONTROLS MY LIFE-or at least here she does. 2. Oh, Rin. Silly, little, naive Rin. First name calling already? What, you're saying I kept calling her by her first name all this time?

...

...

SHUT UP!

"I had a good reason for that!" I defended myself. I came closer to her. Rin coughed. She had a bored look on her face, eyeing me full of disbelief. As if I was lying. Pfft. "Oh really?" She said in a tone that would make anyone want to punch her pretty, little face.

"Yeah, because it wouldn't be such a pleasure working with you to-" I was interrupted with Rin's horrified face. I curiously asked her, "Hmm?"

"Oh my gosh!" She turned, resulting in me facing her back. Rin quickly opened the infirmary door and dragged me with her. Before I could complain, Rin turned to me for a second and voiced her anxeity. "The puzzle!"

"Holy crap!" I ran faster than Rin. I started remembering various kids who got punished by Luka-sensei, like Miyaku did. They all ended up on hospitals. I do not want to end my youth like that. "MAYBE IF I GOT TO CLASS FASTER THAN YOU, LUKA-SENSEI WILL PUNISH ONLY YOU!" I blurted out my plan in panic.

"EEP NO! I DON'T WANT TO END UP LIKE MIYAKU-SAN!" Rin ran even faster than me. She was like, 2 meters ahead of me right after she said that. Dang, that girl can run. However, she made a mistake. She turned to me and stucked out her tounge. "HA! Thanks for blurting out your plan, idi-"

"Len." Rin stopped. I took the chance and ran even faster than before. Rin's face flushed as she, again, screamed, "LEN!"

"...What?" I stopped, annoyed by her high-pitched voice.

"We were too fast and actually zoomed around the school more than once! Look, the classroom door is right behind where you were a minute ago!" Rin pointed out. I squinted my eyes to figure out whether she was lying to get me to lose, or, low possibilty, telling the truth. Sure enough, a metallic-looking, wooden door was seen. "Oh... yeah!" I said, sounding really stupid.

Rin walked to the classroom, which was like, 2 meters behind her. I ran, trying to get to the class faster than her. Rin noticed what I was doing and, too, ran. Everything was slow-motion suddenly and as both Rin and my hand reached the knob, we twisted it and screamed, "FIRS-"

*blink*

The whole class was in silence. Luka-sensei was in front, glaring at Gumi. I guess Gumi screwed up and was getting lectured by Luka-sensei. Rin and I took the chance to sneak into our seats.

I looked from my seat to Rin's. Wait, why is she even there? How are we supposed to do the puzzle like this?! "Hey, Rin!" I whispered. Rin looked at me. "Why are you there? H-How are we supposed to do it like this?"

"Why am I here?" Rin glared at me. "Why are you there?! We're doing it here!"

"No! We're doing it here!"

"No! Here!"

"What are you saying? H-E-R-E!"

"H-"

"Rin and Len." Rin and I froze at our acts. We were caught arguing. Gumi, who was lectured, took the chance to escape to the halls. Luka-sensei noticed, though, and ran for her right after she left. Which I guess meant Rin and I are safe. I felt my tie getting pulled so naturally, I'd look at who did. Well, it was the Blond Beelzebub. "Get. Here. Now. Stupid Shota!"

Scared of what she might do if I didn't, I moved to the seat next to her. Rin looked at me and smiled, slowly regaining back the image I had of her when she first came. Then she smirked.

Image: blown.

"All right. Now let's see what this puzzle is all about." I said. I turned to Rin. She looked at the puzzle and carefully thought about it for a minute. I thought she was just joking around, but then she lifted her hands and-

-the puzzle was done.

"W-Wow, Rin! This fast? You're amazing-eh, but then, why did I even have to move here?" I mumbled the last part quietly, afraid of what she might do if I said it loudly. I looked at the puzzle. It was a puzzle of a young man kissing a girl deep-"Wait, isn't this a bit inappropriate for us? I mean, we're-"

"Len." Rin glared daggers at me. I gulped and turned to her. She slammed the table hardly. It made a big, screeching noise-Tables aren't supposed to do that. Weird. Anyway, it made a loud noise. Thank God Luka-sensei wasn't there. "We're in high school."

"What, so you're-Wait, wait, wait-Maybe that's why you solved the puzzle fast. You like things like that, don't ya?!" I smirked. Rin's cheeks grew a bit pink for a second but it quickly returned to the way it was. "I-I do NOT! My brain just happens to be smart enough to solve an easy puzzle like that without much thinking! Oh, or is that simple explanation too much for your simple brain?"

Rin was the one smirking now. Gah, how does she turn the tables super easily like that?! Maybe she is a geniu-No, NO, NOPE, not falling for that. "Obviously my brain is too, umm... Genius-y to, err... Understand that!"

"That doesn't make any sense whatsoever and 'genius-y' isn't a word." Rin had her lips tangled in soft smile, giggling. I felt my face heating up a little. Maybe this little man-woman is a bit-

"Hey, what are you doing, blushing like that?! You just thought of something perverted, didn't you?!" Rin's cheeks were a bit red, glaring daggers at me. See? Nope, NOPE, obviously a little devil inside and out!

"What are you saying, short, flat-chested little beelzebub who obviously haven't get puberty ye-"

Rin punched me and I was at the ceiling. How the heck can a girl-no, a man-woman-thing have so much strength to send someone as manly as ME high enough to reach the ceiling?

_Obviously, this... 'Rin'... Has a lot of sides to her._

After a few minutes, Rin pulled me down. Luka-sensei walked to in front of the class, Gumi nowhere to be seen. Guess she ended up like Miyaku.

"H-Hey, don't get the wrong idea. I simply pulled you down cuz' I'd get in trouble if Luka-sensei found you hanging like that. Got it?" Rin avoided my gaze, her cheeks flushed red. My frown turned into a grin as I scratched my not-itchy head. "Hai, hai. (Yes, yes)"

_But maybe it won't be so bad after all._

* * *

**_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but I can NOT help making another story Anyway, this story will not have a chapter 2 until I finish BILY which is 3 chapters away from being finished, to make that clear. Because I have too many stories. X_X _**

**_Anyway, follow and/or favorite it if you enjoyed, reviews helps me out a lot and I think I'm gonna start answering them X3. _**

**_Oh yeah, please check out my other stories, Just A Friend (a one-shot about unrequited love. It is said to be sad) and Sweet Words in The Middle of Death (a fanfic about forbidden love) _**

**_Until next time~ _**

**_Skye. _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid**_

_**Rinnamay: *sighs in bliss* Your review was nice to read. **_

_**And, no, that wasn't sarcasm. **_

_**Warning: Rude languages here, like d*ck, c*ck, yeah. **_

* * *

"F*ck you, Rin." I sighed, looking at the blond in front of me.

"Wha-! Don't blame me!" Rin said in her defense. She took the finished puzzle and groaned in anger. We-no, _Rin_, finished the puzzle really f*ckin' early and gave it to Luka-sensei. Apparently she was too fast and Luka-sensei accused her of having the exact same puzzle back at home. Obviously, she wouldn't give Rin and I our well-deserved score. Said girl pouted and stretched, "Luka-sensei is so unfair!"

"Bah, it's all because of your inhuman skills!" I said, pointing a finger at her.

"Inhuman? My skills are awesome!" Rin said in her defense, crossing her hands across her chest.

"AWESOME MY ASS! IT ONLY CAUSES TROUBLE!" I yelled. Rin flinched, a bit weirded out, but I continued. "AND SERIOUSLY?! BUILDING PUZZLES FASTLY?! WHAT IS THIS SUPERPOWER? WHAT ARE YOU, 6?!"

"I-IT'S BETTER THAN YOU! YOU HAVE NO SKILLS AT ALL! HA, HA, MISTER UNTALENTED!"

"PFFTT! IF WHAT YOU DID WAS A SO-CALLED TALENT, THEN MY TALENT IS FARTING AIR!"

"EVERYONE FARTS AIR, YOU FUCKING DUMBASS!"

"WELL EVERYONE CAN BUILD PUZZLES, STUPID B*TCH!"

"NOT AS FAST AS I CAN!"

"Kagane-san and Kagamine-kun, finish your little argument here please!" Luka-sensei threw a long ruler my way, a devilish smile on her face. I gulped and looked at Rin. Now, you would've expected her to be trembling in fear or something, but instead she stood up, a determined look on her face.

"Luka-sensei, Len doesn't appreciate me!"

And put all the blame on me.

"Wait, wait, who doesn't appreciate who again?!" I pointed a finger at her. "AND ALSO, DON'T SAY IT LIKE THAT! IT SOUNDS LIKE WE'RE DATING!"

"Wha-?!" Rin took a step back, a disgusted look on her face. "WHO WOULD WANT TO DATE YOU, A BISHOUJO UKE WHO HAS NO MANLY CHARACTERISTICS AT ALL?!"

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION, STUPID FEMALE MONKEY, I HAVE LOTS OF FANGIRLS!"

"OH PLEASE, THEY WANT YOU FOR YOUR D*CK! THOSE KIND OF GIRLS WOULD GO AFTER PIKO IF HIS MOM ALLOWS THEM TO SUCK HIS C*CK!" Rin yelled. Piko was an even more feminine-looking guy than I am.

The fangirls started stating their

"AND EXACTLY, SINCE WHEN DO I ALLOW THEM TO SUCK MY JUNK?!" I pointed out, annoyed. Luka-sensei sighed and stomped her feet into the floor. "DON'T SAY STUFF LIKE THAT, IT REMINDS ME OF GAKUPO!"

Rin and I both turned to Luka-sensei. Maybe she just happened to be perverted at her last school, so she used this excuse a lot. Or maybe she has a brother that masturbates in class, who knows? But Rin and I yelled the exact same thing at the exact same time.

"SCIENCE, BITCH!"

* * *

"Len? How the f*ck did ya end up with that?" Kaito said, pointing at the huge balloon-like wound on my head. Kaito was at the bathroom when all the stuff with Rin happened, so he didn't know. It was recess, and the three of us was at the canteen. Rinto sighed and pushed me. "Lover's quarrel, Kaito."

"It wasn't a lover's quarrel!" I said, rubbing the sore spot on my head. I was lucky not to end up in the hospital. Thinking about that, I spotted Rin at the other side of the canteen. Rin was lucky too, only she was hit first, so her wound was a bit bigger. "Who would want to be lovers with that rude whore?"

"You, apparently." Rinto said, putting his tray of food in one of the tables. I sat next to him, and Kaito sat next to me. Rinto tapped my male organ like it was nothing using a spoon and took a bite from his sandwich. "Look, you're having a boner."

"Oh, so you're a male after all." Kaito looked fascinated.

"A-A normal guy has times where he gets a boner, it definitely wasn't because of that ugly male in a woman's body." I said, my eyes landing at Rin's flat chest. "Look, even her chest is flat."

"She does have a cute face, thou." Kaito said, licking his lips. I looked at him in disbelief. Rinto looked at Rin and nodded. "Yeah, I'd say she's one of the cutest girls around."

"Len, if you really don't feel anything for her, then I'll try to get her." Kaito said, grinning with his cheeks slightly red. Rinto looked at Rin with slight interest and curiosity in his face but quickly shrugged it off. There was a bit of a weird feeling in my chest but I shrugged it off. I only knew Rin for a few hours, and we hated each other. So why would I care? "Go try to get her. See if I give a f*ck."

"And I will be the good guy matchmaker for Kaito." Rinto said with an emotionless face. Kaito nodded in approval and I looked away, trying to ignore the weird feeling.

"So Kaito, phase 1." Rinto said in a voice low enough not to be heard by other people except for the three of us. "You go to her, re-introduce yourself because the introduction of you in class was f*cking horrible, try to make a good impression-_no_, don't boost about your c*ck size, then just ask her to sit here."

"Wait, she's gonna sit here? In this table? With us?" I tried to tell them what horrible mistake they were going to make. Kaito and Rinto looked at me with a poker face. Rinto took a bite from his sandwhich. "What, if you don't like it, you can just go."

"You're kicking me out because of a girl whom you've only met for a few hours?" I chocked out. Kaito nodded. I tried to reason again. "H-Hey, come on, bros before chicks?"

"Len, shut the f*ck up and go." Rinto hissed, annoyed by me.

"Pfft, yeah. Go to the place outside the canteen and do yo' stuff. We're gonna go with Rinny." Kaito said with a smirk on his face but all I could think about was how dumb his smirk looked. Rinto drank his drink, too smart to be involved in the so-called conversation. I sighed and started to walk away. "Oh yeah, Kaito, it's the hallway."

* * *

"Stupid, annoying dumbass! Who does he think he is, just throwing people out of the way and stuff!" I groaned. I was at the school backyard. Like hell I was actually gonna wait at the darn hallway and watch Kaito's so-called youth.

With that man with no junk, too.

I punched the tree again, but I couldn't take it. I guess I was really like a girl, after all, even my hands were freaking soft. I could take a wig and fake boobs and be done with it. I laughed dryly at myself.

"-hell does he think he is?!" I heard a voice whisper-shouting.

**[Mou! Who does Mommy think she is, taking Loonie away!] **

**[Your mom?] **

**[Oh, ha-ha, very funny, Len.] **

**[Sorry-] **

I paused. Was that another flashback?

And who the heck is Loonie?

I shrugged it off and tried to find the voice. When I found it, you can't say I was surprised, but I didn't really expected it either. That sunflower golden hair. That flat chest. That fair skin. It was Rin.

She was sitting in the grass. Seemed like she was trying to dry her skirt from something. I peeked a little.

Rin had a juice stain on her skirt.

"What, little princess couldn't drink right?" I couldn't help myself. Rin looked at me, a bit surprised to see anyone other than her. She quickly recovered from it, though, and scowled. "Obviously it wasn't me, idiot."

"Did Kaito mess up?" I asked, walking closer to her. I was curious. Rin tch-ed and pointed at her skirt. "When you see my skirt, what do you think?"

"I, uhh..." My words trailed off. Rin seemed to be forgetting the fact that she was wearing a white, wet skirt and I was a _straight guy_. Since her skirt was wet, I could see her panties clearly. "I-I think, umm..."

Rin's face turned red when she realized what had she done. Her instant reaction was...

Slapping me.

"WTH WAS THAT FOR?"

"SH-SHUT UP!" Rin's face was completely red. She covered her skirt with her hands. She seemed to mentally challenge herself to look up to me, and she did. Her eyes were desperate and sharp at the same time. She looked really cute I could feel myself turn red. "Just tell me how to dry it! Or something.."

"I thought you were the genius!"

"Len come on!"

That was when I remembered. I had spare pants back at the classroom. But there was no way I could leave Rin alone like that. Sure, I've only known her for a few hours, but it felt like I knew her my whole life.

"You know what..."

"Huh?"

Len you're crazy please just don't this

I took off my pants. Rin blushed and immediately turned around. I threw my pants to Rin. "Wear that, stupid!"

"But you-" Rin wouldn't turn to look at me, but her voice sounded genuinely concerned. "It doesn't matter. I have another pair back at class."

"..."

"..."

Rin wore my pants. She turned to me, her cheeks slightly pink. "Hey, Len?"

"Yeah?"

"So you do have a d*ck."

"GIVE ME BACK MY PANTS!"

"I'M SORRY I WAS KIDDING!"

I started chasing Rin around like a little kid. She suddenly stopped and grinned.

"Thanks, Len."

I couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

_**Okay, so y'all probably think I'm a pervert after reading that, but I can't help it, hehe. XDD My friends know I'm a pervert, but they're just normal with it. I chased my friend that's a girl around the class, trying to get her to let me touch her boobies while licking my lips. **_

_**I went to this market with my boyfriend and we talked about pads and condoms, and our chats we talked about s*x, and masturbation, and period-yeah, that's enough conversation. **_

_**Uhh, okay, that was too much details. Sorry.**_

_**So I'm not sure how long this fic is gonna be. The thing is, I tend to lose interest from the stories I've been writing... but hopefully I'll finish this before managing to do that. **_

_**Don't think you got my story all figured out, thou, Rin's not gonna be the only new girl. Hehe. See ya!**_

_**Oh yeah, please review because it helps me out alot, and also, fav and/or follow if you enjoyed! Thanks! **_

_**-Skye**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**"Here you go!" The adorable girl pushed a bucket my way. I stared at the bucket, then at the girl's innocent, sparkling eyes. I sighed and opened the bucket, not at all surprised to see it's contents. "Oioi, you know we can't actually eat mudpie, right?" **_

_**"Wha-?" The girl looked surprised. Her sparkling eyes turned into teary eyes as she pouted and looked the other way. I sighed and stuffed ridiculous dirty dirt to my mouth and tapped her shoulders. The girl turned my way. "I thought you said you can't eat them…" **_

_**"Well, it's not like anything you'll be able to make in the future will be more edible than this." I grinned, my mouth full of unknown things. The girl softened her eyes and blushed. After realizing what I just said, her eyes again widened and she hit me. "I-Idiot, Len!" **_

* * *

"So you little son of a bitch decide to not wake up when I tell you to wake up!"

A hit.

"_The fu-_?!" Len woke up, a giant bruise on his head. "Intruder! Why are you in my room?!"

"We're in class, dumbass!" The red-haired girl shouted, her mood growing worse by the second. The red-head was called Miki. She was one of the strong, scary, crazy party animals at Len's class. The blond guy she was yelling at, had no idea of the current situation and studied his surroundings. Dumbly, he rubbed his head and said, "Oh, right."

"Freakin' poptart! Not even thanking me when I woke you up from your little nap at recess and inviting you!" Miki sneered. Len rubbed his eyes sleepily. Well, he somewhat remembered dozing off when Flower-sensei started talking French, but was he dreaming about that little girl again? Man, he was really a pedophile. "Poptart? Thanks for the compliment. Well, I didn't ask you to wake me up, and uhh… what invitation?"

"My birthday, duh!" Miki exclaimed. She rolled her eyes, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Len nodded, despite not remembering Miki's birthday at all, only for the latter to continue. "It's at my house tonight."

"Tonight? Why'd you only tell me now?"

"I didn't want to invite you-"

"gonna choose to ignore that little remark."

"but someone highly suggested you should go."

"Someone?" Len raised one of his eyebrows. He couldn't think of anyone who'd ask Miki only for him to come. Even Rinto and Kaito-who also chose She-gorilla over him-wouldn't bother to. That is, of course, assuming they got invited. Len shooked his head. No, ice-cold Rinto got invited for sure. Len looked around the room but couldn't find anyone. "Yes, someone. You shouldn't get too curious, Len."

"Anyway, the party's at 7. Make sure you show up." Miki's face turned pink for a second, but then she quickly regained her composure. Len didn't notice the change of color on Miki's face at all, and nodded. Miki didn't bother to stick around and left for her friends.

Len lazily put his head back to the table, kind of wanting to continue napping. Yawning, he realized it was the first time Miki invited him to-well, anything really. Of course, he got tons of love letters and ridiculous party invitations every day from his fans, but getting invited to a crazy person's party is…

"Of course, there is no way she would've done that on her own." Rinto suddenly said, appearing out of nowhere for the author's convenience. Kaito was with him, too, lifting one of his arms as if saying 'aye'. "One, did I say that out-loud? And two, where the hell did you come from?!"

"You did. You should really pay attention to what you're thinking and what you're saying. They might get mixed up like-"

"I want ramen for dinner."

"Like that."

"I mean, we were also here all the time. Because we're ninjas, you didn't notice us!"

"..."

"…"

"Sure, Kaito."

"Anyway, this is a start. An invitation from someone who's... not a fangirl." Rinto said, smirking. Kaito, obviously not understanding anything, nodded. Len nodded in agreement. "Yeah, this is-WAIT, YOU'RE MAKING IT SOUND LIKE I ONLY HAVE FANGIRLS FOR FRIENDS!"

"Wait, you mean you don't?"

"See, even BAKAito noticed it."

"Don't call me Bakaito!"

"Ugh, whatever. Talking with you two doesn't change anything. 'Sides, she might just notice my awesomeness now." Len said, putting his head on his arms. Kaito laughed and started talking about some card game. Without anyone noticing, Rinto sneaked a glance at the blond-haired transfer student happily making friends. "…Interesting."

* * *

"All right, a simple shirt and some blue jeans. Just the thing to wear to a casual party." Len said to himself as he wiped the invisible dust off his clothing. Hiding his excited face, Len knocked at the door. Miki opened, and as she saw his face, grinned. The redhead was wearing a black crop top with a matching miniskirt. "Oh, Mr. Kagamine. Come in."

Miki's house was huge. It was pretty much a mansion, with a large pool on it's backyard and everything. Len saw Rinto and grinned. So he did got invited. He didn't expect to see Kaito, though, and figured Rinto pulled some strings.

"Oh, you came, Len." Rinto laughed meekly. Before Len could answer, Kaito pointed to the buffet table near the pool. "I-I-It's her!"

"Only a day here and she scored an invitation to a party from one of the coolest kids around." Rinto sipped his drink. Len turned his gaze to find Rin in a short, red dress. Something about it struck his head, but he couldn't put his finger on what. He shooked his head, she wasn't anything worth thinking about. Instead, he turned to Kaito. "What, are you gonna embarrass yourself trying to make a move on her again?"

"H-Hey!"

"If you're really better than Kaito, why don't you try to make a move on her?" Rinto suggested, a sly smile on his lips. Len turned his head to Rinto. He's never seen the latter act so… interested before. He was always so cool and collected, with a pokerface saying everything sarcastically. "Why the fuck… are you so interested?"

"Interested? Hell no. I'm just standing up for my Kaito here." Rinto returned to his cool self, patting Kaito in the back, ignoring the latter's 'm-my kaito?!' complains. Len turned back to Rin. He didn't know what Rinto was planning, so he definitely wasn't gonna go there. "Okay, so you're one of those guys that just mocks without understanding anything and isn't able to do anything better, either."

"I'M GOING I'M GOING!"

"Great. Before you go-let's have a toast." Rinto showed a grin Len's never seen before. He stared at the drink Rinto gave me. It didn't have alcohol, right? Len had very low alcohol tolerance. Seeing the daring smile on Rinto's face, Len shook his head. "Sure!"

Len gulped as he walked over to Rin. He's never actually made a move on a girl before, more like… they come to him. Despite his kinda-good looks, he's never actually had a girlfriend before-as far as he could remember, that is. Although, even if he did have a girlfriend, she must have not been anything worth remembering. Since he forgot about her and all. Then… why does approaching Rin felt like the most natural thing ever?

"O-Oi…!" Len said, immediately silently scolding himself after he let those words left his mouth. Way to go, he thought sarcastically. I'm sure she must think I'm charming now. Rin turned, taking notice of him. Len blinked. Rin was even more mesmerizing up close. Her short, tight red dress hugged her curves. She wasn't fat-at all. She wasn't that slim to the point you could see her bones, either. Despite her slight lacking in the chest part, her body was perfect. "I…I see you're wearing a dress fit for someone your height."

"What…?" Rin growled, lifting one of her eyebrows. Weird. Even though Rin wasn't at all charmed, Len felt strangely warm and happy. Rin's aquamarine eyes…Were they that deep and beautiful? Her soft, pink lips…Did they look so soft and sparkly before? Len shook his head. Was there something on his drink? "Enn…?"

"Oi, shota, you don't look so good." Rin bit her lips. Damn. She looked even more tempting. Her lips were so kissable. Len licked his lips. Rin put her drink down. She's only known this guy for a day-and he was downright annoying, but she couldn't shake off the feeling this guy is important to her. Putting that aside, this prick was acting way too creepy. "All right, you definitely have something wrong with you. Let's just hope this mansion has an infirmary."

* * *

"Okay, no infirmary but a gigantic guest bedroom." Rin said as she laid Len down on the bed. After she laid Len down, she was about to leave when Len grabbed her hand. His voice low and seductive, Len said, "Aren't ya staying?"

"..."

"..."

"You're drunk." Rin stated. As she said it out-loud, she knew it was true. Rin tried to let go, but that only made Len pull her closer. Without her understanding what the heck was happening, Len pulled her into the bed with him. "There's not a damn thing wrong with me."

"Then let me go." Rin snapped, trying to pull away from Len. Len smirked and before Rin could even react, somehow he was already on top of her. She tried to push him, and failed. Was this guy that strong? Not something you'd expect from his face. Len stared at Rin. His vision was blurry, but he could see those soft, moist pink lips. His goal.

"You fucking son of a bitch, pull a-" Rin's words were stopped with Len forcefully crashing her lips to hers. Len's eyes were closed, but Rin was wide-eyed. She tried to push him away, even harder this time, but failed anyways. As they parted for air, the two panted hard, Rin a bit harder than Len. Rin wiped her lips. Her first kiss…

While they kissed, Rin tasted the drink Len had. It was definitely alcohol. She was sure he only arrived. Did he have alcohol tolerance that low? Len licked his lips. Rin was fruitful. She tasted like oranges and bananas, something he was very fond of. He wanted to taste it again, just a bit more. The warm, bubbly feeling he had only got stronger with the kiss.

So he dipped his head again.

This time, their tongues were involved, to Rin's horror and Len's pleasure. The sweet feeling…He said he'd stop but it only made him want more. Before Rin could complain, he kissed her again.

With all her strength, Rin pushed him away. She didn't want to admit it, but he was just so good at it. Rin shook her head. She was starting to feel a bit drowsy herself. Was there something in her drink, too? Or did Len accidentally gave some to her?

Rin turned his gaze to the guy in front of her. She couldn't see his face clearly anymore, so why, as he started crawling towards her, her heart thumped faster? Why was she getting excited? Len eventually reached her, and slammed her back against the wall. It hurt, but for some reason Rin didn't care.

Len started kissing her again. Each time they kissed only made him want more and more. Rin tasted too good for her own good. She was so sweet, so… addicting. Len could smell the perfume she sprayed especially for the party. So she liked oranges. Len couldn't stop. Rin was so addicting. With each kiss, he wanted more and more. Len started kissing her neck. When he finally found that spot, Len bit it gently.

"L-Len…" Rin moaned. Despite her struggles, she knew it was pointless. Even her own body was betraying her. Len looked up to see Rin. She looked restless. Her aquamarine eyes were half closed, despite her looking like she was at war with herself. Her cheeks were flushed scarlet. Her lips were trembling. The look on her face only made him want more. With Len not stopping and Rin eventually not being able to take it anymore, she realized it was pointless to continue resisting.

So right then and there, Rin gave in.

* * *

_**OKAY SO FIRSTLY HOW WAS THAT KISS SCENE?! How is an inexperienced virgin supposed to write that stuff? Gee. Anyway, tell me what do y'all expect and/or want to see! Fav and/or follow if you enjoyed! Also, review helps me out a lot! Bye! **_

_**-SKye**_


	4. Chapter 4

Blue.

That was the color of the room I woke up in. My head was feeling a bit dizzy. I blinked and looked down. I wasn't wearing a shirt, either. I would've looked below the blank but I was too scared. Strange though, blue…? I didn't think my room was blue. I looked to my side to find Rin snoring like a baby.

_Sh-Shit… Did we do it? _

_What happened last night… I don't remember. This is bad, I really don't remember. Ah, I slightly remember going to a party, and then… Drinking a drink? Wh-What happened after that…. But come on, me and Rin? This perverted she-gorilla? Did I come to her? No way, right… This is probably just a set up, that's right, she's fully-clothed anywa-fuck she's naked._

_Is this what they call a hangover? _

_Ah, this can't be true. An alien probably came and kidnapped me, making me think stuff happened even though nothing happened. That's right. Or maybe this is just Rinto and Kaito trying to convince me Rin is "hot", or so they say. They're wrong anyway, I bet Rin doesn't have anything below those covers-Look away, Len. _

Rin started to stir. Whatever I was thinking of, I realized if Rin woke up to find us like this, it'll cause even more problems. Whether or whether not she remembered what happened last night. Thinking that, I quickly wore a shirt-because I had pants on, yay-and dashed out of the room.

* * *

I groggily rubbed my eyes. Whatever happened last night certainly made me lose a lot of sleep. I was like a walking zombie by the time I reached my room. It was a Saturday, thank God for that. No, no, now that I think about it… Who throws parties at work nights, anyway? As soon as I reached my bed, I collapsed on it.

I was about to fall asleep but then my mom bursted into the room.

"LEN-KYUN YOU LOST YOUR VIRGINITY DIDN'T YOU?" She came in and threw a bucket of water at me. I blinked, lost for a second before quickly sitting up. "WH-HOW'D YOU COME UP WITH THAT?! AND WHAT'S WITH THE BUCKET OF WATER?! I THOUGHT YOU DID THAT TO WAKE ME UP FOR SCHOOL?!"

"You were at a party and did not come home for a night. I read enough smut with Kiyoteru to know what that means."

"Because I went to my first party, you automatically assumed I lost my title as a virgin? That's pretty mean. You were reading smut with Dad? What're you doing… And wait, aren't parents supposed to say 'mom' or 'dad' to their kids instead of their real name?"

"Mean? Proud is how I'd describe it. You're eighteen, after all. Old enough to watch and play R-18 stuff. Ah, getting ready before having sex, of course. Besides, you wouldn't exist if it weren't for his D. You have the right to know."

"As a mother, can you please not be so straightforward with me..."

"Anyway, who'd you lost your virginity to? Is it a girl or a guy?"

"I don't-The fact that you think it might even be a guy is depressing."

"D-Don't worry, Len! I love you no matter who you love! Homosexual marriage is allowed now, anyway. Teehee!"

"I'M STRAIGHT! 100% STRAIGHT! I DON'T GO FOR DUDES WITH THE SAME BODY PARTS AS ME! AND WHAT'S WITH THAT 'TEEHEE'?!"

"Yeah, but they probably-no, most likely-no, _definitely_ have bigger body parts."

"…"

"They have bigger body parts."

"WHY REPEAT IT?! And only that part, too! Stop, stop, just stop…"

"Ah, but there was this one kid who was so fat his-"

This was useless. I have an airhead mother who does not mind saying stuff other parents would slap their kids for saying. Trying to explain to her with common sense the way a normal person would understand was definitely going to confuse her even more. I was an idiot for even thinking that would work. To my mom, what at least _might_ work is…!

"MAMA I KNOW YOU DIDN'T UNDERSTAND THE BIRDS AND THE BEES UNTIL THE FIRST TIME YOU ACTUALLY PRACTICED IT SO TO PASS OUT THE STRESS, SHAME AND AWE YOU KEEP SAYING ALL THESE THINGS TO ME!"

"Th-That's-!"

"How do I know, you ask? Of course I know. I have a wikipedia for a friend, you know."

Rinto.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE~!" Lily pouted and dashed out of my room. I breathed a sigh of relief and collapsed yet again on my bed. Noticing that my shirt and boxers were still wet, I changed my clothes before laying down again. My own mom's words did marathons around my head and the scene from this morning kept coming back to me. _This is no good, I really can't sleep this way!_

Did I lose my virginity?

Gah, maybe I shouldn't have run away. I could've bombed Rin with questions and then blame her for everything! After all, I was the victim, right?! Yes, I was the one that probably got drunk and maybe made her do things-if teen rom-coms are to be trusted-but I was still the victim! E-Even if I…made Rin do stuff… I wasn't conscious! Rin was the one who should be able to think clearly and stop whatever I was doing.

Unless… Rin was _willing?! _

N-No way, right… That's even more far-fetched. That man-woman-thing was downright annoying and there definitely wasn't any part of her that was the least bit feminine. She was very perverted and probably hadn't even hit puberty yet! She was rough at me the whole day! Wait… Or is she a… Ts-tsundere? I think I recall her saying tsundere stuff. _Wait, am I actually considering this?_ We've only known each other for a day, after all.

Then again, doing stuff like that with someone you just met is just ridiculous and so cliche! W-Wait, I've heard about one night stands where you do it then leave and never see each other forever! But, that's… Gah! That's not possible for me and her, anyway, we're gonna meet each other at school! I wonder if everyone went trough this whole panicking, thinking after they-No, Len! Don't think about the worst case scenario!

Actually… _Why_ is it a worst case scenario? It wasn't so bad, was it? If it was bad, I would've known by having my junior hurting like shit in the morning, right?! Wait, but what if my d*ck hurting means it was _good?_ Damn, why haven't I have '_the talk_' yet? Ah, right, that's because my mother skipped all the basic parts and immediately talked as if I already did it a million times before.

Wait, that's not what I meant! Why is it a worst scare scenario? Why am I even so bothered? I want a girlfriend, right? I want to get laid, right? Fuck it, _I'm straight, right_? I'm eighteen. In fact, what's weird is that I _haven't_ been laid before! Look at me, good-looking…

Ah, what's this, this is weird, I was sure I had plenty of things going for me other than my looks.

Uhh… For example, my fangirls? Actually, remembering the times they somehow managed to sneak inside my room and the number of times they interrupted my hanging out with Rinto and Kaito, it was definitely more a curse than a blessing. Loving parents? … Hilarious! So I could joke, too, even if it was on my mind!

Hah, this is no good! Definitely no good! I can't get any rest like this. Neither can I just walk and try to find Rin. I don't even have her number! Doing it with someone whose number you don't even know is… Yes, definitely a one night sta-Damn it, Len, we've been trough this, you're not like that!

_This is ridiculous_. I yawned. I was so sleepy. But I couldn't get any sleep at all. I kept thinking about mom's words and running various scenarios about what might have happened. Fuck, why couldn't I just get happy that I might got laid and just leave it at that? Actually, was I the only one panicking? I wonder if Rin was just as confused.

There was only one way to solve this problem.

I had to contact Rin.

_I didn't have her number, but now that I think about it, I know someone who might! _

I started dialing Kaito's number. Why was I so fucking desperate? I sighed.

_"Hello?" _

_"Kaito! Thank God you answered." _

_"Ha? Oh, Len!" _

_"Yeah, listen, do you-" _

_"Oioi, what happened last night? You just disappeared! Rinto said an alien kidnapped you." _

Ah, so I was right? Aliens did kidnap me? Wait, that's too good to be true. Besides, knowing Rinto, he probably lied his ass off to Kaito.

_"I-Is that so? I don't really remember what happened last night, though…"'_

_"You don't?! Then there's a high probability you did got shotanapped!" _

_"Err, yeah, Kaito, look, do you have-" _

_"So the legends were true! Gotta go catch some U.F.O.s Len, bye!" _

_"Idiot, I-!" _

What the hell was shotanapped? And fuck, how did Kaito even get to high school? Still, that means Rinto tricked him into believing I was kidnapped by aliens! Ah, wasn't Rinto also the one who gave me that drink? So this was all Rinto's fault! Son of a b*tch, I'll-

_From: Rinto Something-or-Other _

_Subject: W-Will You Go on A Date With Me? _

_Body: Go to the cafe in front of the station now. Wear something nice. Or I'll send the picture of you and the new transfer student last night. _

The text was so wrong in so many ways.

One, why the fuck is it '_Rinto Something-or-Other_'?! Ah, actually… What _was_ Rinto's last name? Two, the subject is so wrong I can't even-Three, why'd he have a picture of us? That'd mean we _did _do something and he sneaked and took a picture of us. Four, why did he send me the text right when I was thinking of texting of him? That was too convenient.

I blinked and re-read the text.

* * *

I sighed as I walked down the road to the cafe. Not that I had a choice, of course. It was a cat cafe, unlikely for Rinto to want to go there. I didn't even remember what I was wearing. Maybe it was still the shirt and boxers, or maybe I actually attempted to look good. Not remembering what happened last night and not remembering if I even changed my clothes.

_Maybe I should go to a doctor. _

I finally arrived at the destination. The genius asshole was nowhere to be seen, and instead, a certain blond-haired transfer student stood in his place. She didn't seem to even notice I was there so I didn't greet her either. She was wearing a simple black tank-top with a white crop-top, a short pair of blue jeans, a pair of black boots and her white tie. Rin turned.

Ah, she noticed me.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" She screamed suddenly at the top of her lungs.

"…"

"…"

"WHAT'S WITH THAT PAUSE?! AND WHAT ARE _YOU_ DOING HERE?!"

"DON'T REPEAT WHAT I JUST SAID, PRICK!"

"WHAT WAS THAT, D*CKLESS DUDE?"

"I'm sorry, I'm a girl. Like you, sissy!"

"I'm a girl?! Saying that when I gave you my pants yesterday and helped you… Your welcome, I guess…"

"Oh, shit… All right, I'll return your pants on Monday. Also, for your information, I returned the favor yesterday at Miki-san's party."

I blinked. Miki-san's party… So that means Rin remembered what happened? She was acting the same as yesterday, though, not blushing or anything. So that means nothing happened? But was it safe to assume nothing happened? Maybe Rin was just a really great actor. _Come on, just ask. It's easy. Come on… _

"What are you doing here?"

Dumbass, I asked that already!

"Huh? Why should I tell you that, shithead?"

"I-It's just… I got a text from a friend that practically forced me to come here. Maybe we got set up or something…"

Why was I being so nice to this She-gorilla?

"O-Oh… When you put it that way…" Rin hesitated before finally looking at me. "I actually got a text from an unknown number that said if I didn't come here, the person would post a picture of… of what happened last night."

"L-Last night? What happened… Last night…?"

_Great, Len! Real smooth! _

"Y-You mean you don't remember…? I guess that's to be expected…"

_I misheard the words she said just now. That slight pink on her cheeks is also a trick of the light. _

"So you mean we…"

"N-Nothing happened!"

"Like hell nothing happened! If you're telling the truth, then what's with that face?!"

"…"

"Please, Rin!" I looked at Rin determinedly, "I need to know!"

"H-Huh?"

_"I NEED TO KNOW IF I LOST MY VIRGINITY!_"

"…"

"…"

"You didn't," Rin said simply before adding, "At least, not last night."

"So that means we _did_ do something last night?"

"It was nothing." Rin crossed her hands across her chest. "Nothing important."

"Wh-Why does your face look so bored and uninterested?!"

"Because that's how I feel right now. Shouting that in public… Wow, I'm real impressed, idiot."

"I-If you're serious… Why were we naked?"

"I wasn't naked. And you just said that was how a real man sleeps."

"Impossible! In the first place, how did we end up staying the night together?!"

"You got drunk and I carried you to the guest's bedroom."

"…"

"…"

"I-I see! Who'd want to do it with you anyway?! I was worried I lost my title as a virgin to someone whose gender wasn't even something certain."

"R-Right back at 'cha! My first time's going to be with someone handsome, kind, and a gentleman! Not a _girl_!"

"A girl? I'll have you know I'm very manly! And wait, handsome, kind, and a gentleman? You know, most girls have a higher criteria. You have pretty low standards, don't you?"

"Wh-What's that! Fine, then I'll do it with someone I love! Ha, what about that!"

"That's even worse. What are you, 10?"

"Well, I'm still way, way better than you at everything, even if I _am_ 10!"

"I'm sure I do most things better than you do."

"Prove it, then!"

"All right! Look. There's an arcade right there!"

"Let's have a contest, then! I'm pretty sure I'll win at everything, anyway!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Rin and I shot daggers at each other as we started racing with the arcade being the finish line. We arrived at the exact same time and decided to play games to determine who was better. I stopped for awhile and looked down.

So I bothered to change my clothes, after all.

* * *

_**Uwaah! So Rin and Len're going on a date!… Sort of! Also, halfway writing this I noticed I put very perverted jokes and vulgar words a lot, like I mean, a lot, so I added that in the summary. Honestly, I have no idea why I'm so perverted when it comes to this fic. My other fics are normal… I think. I'm sorry if I was a bit too perverted, but that's why I put that warning now. Eheheh. **_

_**Oh yeah, just a quick question, which is better, KaitoXMiku or MikuXMikuo? Please tell me~ **_

_**And because I noticed the perviness, I am now confused on what category should I put this in. Eh no, I mean… Genre, yeah, that's it. But I'm wondering if I should change the other genre to Hurt/comfort or humor. What do you guys think?**_**_!_**

**_Fav and/or follow if you enjoyed! Check out my other stories(Vocaloid in this account, Fairy Tail and Sket Dance in Chocolatesaregood) and please leave a review! I usually update my most reviewed story first. _**

**_Thanks for Reading! _**

**_-Skye_**


	5. Chapter 5

"Damn, you suck!" I said in a teasing way, throwing basketballs to their hoop with ease. Rin shot a glare my way and tried to shoot yet another ball to the hoop. It dunked back, and I laughed. "And you swallow! I'm just not good at basketball!"

"What, because of your height?"

"That's really not something for you to say, short-ass!"

"Oioi, you're shorter than I am." I said, pulling Rin closer so I could compare our height. Rin's cheeks turned red and she quickly pulled away, averting her eyes. Gah, that sort of reaction from her isn't too bad every now and then. "T-There's only a 5 centimeter difference, idiot!"

"Yeah, yeah." I laughed and ruffled her hair. Rin's face turned even redder - apparently that was possible. She quickly took my hand and threw it away, staring right at my eyes with those sharp aquamarine orbs of hers.

_Fucking hell, if you keep looking at me with that expression of yours, I'll…! _

_Wait, huh? _

_I'll… What? _

"A-Anyway! A different game! I'll win for sure this time!" Rin said, desperately looking around for a game she'd be good at. I wondered what kind of games someone like her'd be good at. Sh-She's a gorilla, so… fast-paced games? I think I remember a machine with banana pictures all over it somewhere.

"That!" Rin pointed at a big machine, the words "_Undead War II_" scrawled all over it. It had to be a game about zombies. How original.

"A… Shooting game?"

"Hnn." Rin smiled at me as she took my hand and pulled me towards the machine. I wanted to protest, but then Rin excitedly inserted the coins and handed over one of the toy-guns to me. She looked very eager for me to try it out. "I happen to be pretty good at those!"

_Well, whatever. _

_"Undead War… II!" _

A cutesy voice said the title. The blank screen was replaced with an animation of a girl with green-tea eyes and a little chunk of her long, sea-blue hair tied into a bun on the right sight of her head on a school rooftop. She had small tits. Based on all that, she's probably a tsundere character? Minus the pigtails, of course.

_"Senpaiii!"_ The girl said with the same, cutesy voice as earlier. _"I… have something I've been meaning to say, ever since that day you helped me out on my club! I, truthfully, I…! L-Love…!" _

The girl's expression - no, her whole face changed. Her white skin changed into moldy gray, and her eyes looked like they were barely stuck in place. Her throat was hanging dry, and her hair was all messy and bitten up. Holy hell, the game had creepy art. I sneaked a glance at Rin, but she was barely flinching. In fact, she looked like she'd never been happier. The background was replaced with a dark school yard filled with zombies.

_"Ready… Go!" _

* * *

"That's… 4-5 now!" Rin spat, putting her pink toy-gun back to it's original spot. Rin had won _Undead War II _without batting an eyelash, and made me do three more shooting games after that. I challenged her to candy-grabbing machines, and other various machines, and figured something out. Rin was practically unbeatable at shooting games, but she sucked ass on anything else.

The current score was 4-5 with Rin on the lead. We had just finished a shooting fishing game-thing. I needed to just challenge Rin on a non-shooting game, and we'd be on a tie again. That was all I needed to do. However, as much as I hated to admit it, I was crazy tired. 5 shooting games - 4 on a row, table tennis, mini bowling, mini golf… God, the amount of stamina I have, as a prideful guy, makes me sad.

Although she lost on all of them, Rin looked like she had tried her damn hardest on the non-shooting games. The look on her face was what made me unable to go easy on her. Losing on purpose when your opponent's trying their hardest just ain't my style.

"Well, li'l prick?" Rin puffed out her chest that was barely there on the first place with a smug look on her face. "Wanna go home to Mommy already?"

"Shithead, if half the machines here aren't shooting-games, you'd be dead toast."

"Wh-! That doesn't have to do with anything, you sore loser!"

"Who said the game's over?" I smirked, standing up and putting my blue toy-gun back to it's original spot. "You're not allowed to quit when you're ahead, after all."

"…Or so I'd like to say."

I collapsed, and immediately after that, heard Rin kneeling down in front of me. I forced myself to lift my head, and the smiling face of an angel who had just had tons of fun was in front of me.

"Great match."

"I said it's… not over."

"You have such low stamina."

"Maybe you're… the one that… has too much."

"There's Area 62 right in front of this arcade, y'know."

"Ah, fuck it, might as well."

_..._

_Hold on, did I just call this man with no dick an angel? _

* * *

"I'll have one of everything for the food! And for the drink, cold ocha! That comes with a free re-fill, right?" Rin practically stuffed the menu on the waitress's face. I've seen in movies where girls eat a damn lot, but I didn't expect Rin to be like that. Then again, I could imagine her being the type of girl whose gender guys forget.

_I wonder if this unexplainable, comfortable feeling I have around her is one of the reasons why. _

"Oh, err, rice omelette for me… I guess. And iced tea would do." I calmly said, pointing at one of the pictures in the menu. The waitress took my order and reviewed both me and Rin's, and then left. When I sneaked a glance at her face, Rin's face made me want to punch her. "Rice omelette~? What are you looking to have written on top of it~? I Love You, Master?"

"Are you retarded? Do you only know rice omelette in maid cafes? I guess that's as far as your knowledge goes, pervert." I glared at Rin, and she glared back. She was about to respond, but then I added, "Besides, that ain't anything for you to say. Your blackhole of a mouth sucks everything."

"Yeah, like your dick-" Rin said it all casually, but then quickly covered her mouth. My eyes widened, the events of this morning tugging at my memories. Did she accidentally blab that out? Then, last night, I got a blowjob from-! "Oh wait, you don't have one."

"…"

"…"

_Bitch, what're you smiling all sweetly for?! _

I paused.

_And why am I disappointed?! _

"Sorry man, not everyone has dicks like you do." I shot back and laid back on my chair, trying to act all cool and composed. The waitress earlier came by and dropped us our drinks. I thought it was weird that she didn't have a comeback, but Rin was calmly sipping her ocha with no care in the world. Deciding I was safe, I sipped my tea.

"Len, do you know there's something called a 'female penis'?"

"?!"

I spurted my tea.

"If you can't…come up with a comeback, don't make…one up." I said between my pants.

"I didn't make that up," Rin glared at me as if I offended her, "In medical and sexological literature, the clitoris is sometimes referred to as "the female penis" or pseudo-penis and the term _clitoris_ is commonly used to refer to the glans alone; partially because of this, there have been various terms for the organ that have historically confused its anatomy."

_The hell is a clitoris again? _

".…And why the fuck did you explain that?" I asked, and although it was meant to be a re-theoretical question, I knew she'd answer, and I didn't bother correcting myself. Sighing, I decided to sip my tea. Rin's gaze narrowed. "Well, you meant to insult me by saying I have a dick, and so I felt like it was necessary to tell you that females more or less have dicks too. I meant to contradict your insult, but you didn't get it, so-"

"I get it, I get it, so stop!" I said, not being able to drink tea in peace. "And why do you speak like that, and at other times you speak like… like that."

"The fuck you talkin' 'bout?"

"See, that's what I meant!"

"Huh?" Rin sighed and face-palmed before looking at me pitifully, "I'm sorry I don't speak idiot."

"You know what? Never mind." I shrugged it off before studying our current situation. "Hey, just how did we end up leisurely eating together like this? We've only known each other for a day, and all. The development is too fast, I can't keep up…"

"The text mes-" Rin was speaking all casually, but then all of a sudden her face heated up and she pointed at me using a fork. "J-Just so you know, don't get the wrong idea! This isn't… a date… or anything!"

_How does she do that? _

"Yeah, well, who would want to go on a date with you anyway?"

"The feeling's mutual."

_Acting all calm and composed and then a second later, getting all flustered and making my chest hurt like this…? _

Not a word was exchanged between us until our food arrived, and maybe I liked it that way.

Rin's 'one of everything' was _everything_. The place had everything; from Asian food that all tasted somewhat similar to exotic dishes I couldn't even name. Comparing my rice omelette to Rin's grand feast made me wish I ordered something else. Then again, I didn't have a big stomach.

Rin comped down all of her food in big chunks. Never mind that, I thought I could see the food going to her mouth - and then just disappear the next second. She didn't even blink while eating, hell, she didn't fucking breathe. And then, she suddenly stopped.

_"…_Just to be clear, you're paying right?"

"…Eh?"

There was silence between us.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, '_EH'_?! YOU _ARE_ PAYING, RIGHT?!"

"I PAID FOR THE ARCADE! LOOK AT WHAT YOU ORDERED, HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO PAY FOR ALL OF THAT?!"

"WH-WELL YOU DIDN'T STOP ME!"

"I THOUGHT YOU WOULD PAY!"

"I left my wallet at home…"

"Yeah?! I'll check your bag, then…"

"A pervert! A pervert! A guy I've known for only a day is trying to take a look at my bag!"

"Yeah, the same guy who gave you his clothing when yours was wet, paid for the arcade, and might have to wash the dishes later because he'll have to pay for your food, too!"

"If there is a guy like that, tell him I need him, because the guy in front of me won't pay!"

"I told you, I don't have enough money on me!"

Rin glared at me and started to get ahold of a bowl of soup she hadn't eaten yet. I knew what that meant, and prepared to take cover. Other customers were looking at us, the employees were about to stop us, but we didn't care. Everything was slow-motion already, and-

"I'll pay."

What my head touched wasn't the cold concrete, neither was it the hard-ass chair. It was a soft, warm thing that had a somewhat spongy consistence.

"…Eh?"

* * *

**_I think y'all perverts understand already what Len meant at the end. But to those who do not: boobs. Len's head was trapped between boobs. Whose, you will have to guess. Not Rin's, that's for sure, I mean, she doesn't even - it wouldn't feel like that…? Never mind, flat is justice, after all. _**

**_I feel like I described the date too… _meh_, y'know? But in my defense, there really isn't much to describe, and the date's not even over yet. It might as well be, though. Wait, what? *coughs* I don't really have much experience on dates. They're all just… Movies, arcades, food, the same thing over and over again. So, sorry for the date description. _**

**_Favorite and/or follow if you enjoyed, please! Leave me a review, because I really do enjoy reading them and it motivates me to make another chapter sooner, faster, yeah! If you have any interest in what else I might be working on, check out my profile! I write about Fairy Tail and Sket Dance on my Chocolatesaregood account, and Vocaloid on my other account, RinnyRinRinArmy. _**

**_All the love, _**

**_Skye_**


End file.
